THE VAMPIRE PRINCE AND THE MOON PRINCESS
by Adelle John
Summary: This is not your typical SasuSaku and NaruHina stories, I place a couple of twist and turns into this story, it is not your fast to connect love story either, so if you looking to get a good read and want a twisted and complicated love story this is it. First off they don't live in Japan, they domain is Canada but originally from Transylvania Romania.
1. PROLOGUE

prologue

The war began five hundred years ago over the domination of the Moon kingdom.

It was a vicious and tiring battle, hundreds of countless lives lost on all clan's side, innocent children, mothers, fathers, wives' husbands, they each watch as the war claim the life of someone they love, all for the balance of power. The Kingdom's war was said to be one of the greatest war the clans has ever seen. At the time Madara Uchiha was head of the Uchiha clan and was obsessed with domination and power. He had already conquered most of the demon clan; he had the Alliance of the Akatsuki, the mist clan etc.… But that was not enough for him. He had his blood hunger gaze set on the Moon kingdom. For years Madara wanted his hands on the elixir of life fountain that was carefully guarded by the moon goddess and the warriors. Madara heard of the beauty and the healing ability of the Moon Goddess (Queen Euphemia Haruno). Despite Madara being a Vampire King and was immortal he could still be killed, he was still affected by the sunlight, being the first ancient vampire and father to the first generation of the blood thirsty vampire, Madara hunger for more power and the elixir was just what he needed to remain alive and immune to the sun and everything else that would lead to his death. Madara wanted it all, he wanted to be powerful, no, invincible even. Madara then created a plot to claim both the elixir and the goddess Euphemia Haruno for himself. With help from the seven ninja swordsmen and Akatzuki and the first breed of Uchiha vampires off course Madara entered through the portal to the Moon Kingdom and wage war upon them. The war raged for months turn to years until finally Madara and his forces was defeated by Hashirama Senju and the warriors of the Moon Kingdom. After Madara was killed by Hashirama the rest of Madara's ally forces was driven back to the surface(earth) and the portal was close off. A few months after Madara was defeated a peace treaty was drawn between the Moon Kingdom and the Crimson Kingdom (Surface/Earth). Finally, there was peace amongst the two kingdoms once again. But despite them being at peace with the Crimson kingdom (Earth) the people from the Moon Kingdom was never allowed to go to the surface world. If there were any form of business on Earth the head warriors and the king himself would attend it. Indeed, it was unfair to the people from the Moon Kingdom, but what else can they do. Many of the people complain to the advisor Inoichi at the time was the head of the Yamanaka clan and advisor to the king. The people stated all the concern and views and plead with him to at least adjusted the rules, at least once to visit the surface world or at least host an event here on the Moon Kingdom where both the surface dwellers and the people from the Moon Kingdom can interact peacefully. The Inoichi listened carefully to all the people voice their irritation and opinion after careful consideration and he seem to agree with them. He took the people concerns to the king Haruno and came up with a solution. As he explains to the king what solutions he came up with, the king was hesitant at first but with careful consideration on his part, he agreed with hosting a ball every year on same date the war ended December 28th which is also the birthdate of his second daughter Tamaki Kasuga Haruno. And so, every year on that day for four hundred plus years a ball was held at the Moon Palace with the gathering of all the clans until present day.


	2. PRESENT DAY

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #222222; background: white;"Sakura sat in the garden reading one of her favorite "novel Kiss of Midnight. oh how she wishes it was her in the book that she read, how she wishes she could be kissed the way the characters from the novel was being kissed, she was always fantasizing about being kissed by a vampire prince and being taken away by him, sakura signed silently as she held the book to her chest, making her mind draft. *what am I even saying vampire did not exist it's just a book sakura, keep dreaming. Sakura told herself as she she went back to reading her book. Sakura Haruno was the Baby of her five sisters, she was a 17-year-old rebellious; out spoken and strong willl young adult who always seem to get herself into trouble with her father and aunt. And since she was the baby of the family, she was always picked on by her older sisters especially after their mother died giving birth to her. From Sakura point she never felt like she didn't belong at the palace , she never fit in there and they made sure of that. Sighing deeply Sakura lay back in the grass and let herself get lost in her thoughts. Sakura had a few unique abilities that the other sisters didn't have. One of which can allow Sakura to leave her body spiritually and travel to any place she wanted to go. At first, she thought it was just a dream, may even her imagination but when she would discover things of personal matters, she knew that it was indeed real and a gift that she was either blessed/cursed with. "Sakura! Sakura Haruno where are you!" She heard some one called out to her. Interrupting her astral projection and her spirit was slammed back into her body. "Ouch!" She said as she was struck by the impact of her spiritual transportation as she like to call it. "Sakura! There you are!" She look up to see her older sister Tamaki starring at her. Tamaki is the Second sister to be born out her parent's children and the only one that was kind to her. "Tamaki? What is it? did you need me for something?" Sakura asked "uhhhhhh did you really forget what day it was sakura?" Tamaki asked Sakura with annoyance. "Uh?! Should I" Sakura replied with a puzzled look on her face. Sighing deeply Tamaki sat next to where sakura was still lying. "Sakura wasn't you the one who agreed to go with me and get my wedding gown 2 weeks ago?" Tamaki said to her with a smile on her face. Finally, Sakura remembered and quickly sat up. "Oh yes, I am so sorry Tamaki I completely forgot about that," Sakura replied laughing nervously. Shaking her head with smile Tamaki looked at Sakura and began to laugh. "What?!" Sakura asked Tamaki taken aback by her giggling. "What's so funny Tamaki?" She asked her again. Tamaki stop giggling and place her hand on Sakura's head rubbing it gentle "you such a kid sometimes Sakura," Tamaki replied. "UH!? What's that suppose to mean Tamaki?" Sakura asked looking aggravated now. "Never mind I will tell you when you're older; now come on let's go, we headed to the surface,"Tamaki told her as she got up and stretch her hand towards Sakura to help her up. Sakura quickly grabbed Tamaki hands and hugged her with excitement. "Really! We are!" Sakura asked Tamaki. "Yes Sakura, father is allowing us to go to the surface world," Tamaki replied, "Wait! Are you telling me father said I can go?!" Sakura asked Tamaki "ummm well you see," Tamaki said scratching the back of her head nervously. "Father said no didn't he?" Sakura asked sadly. "Not exactly, at first, he said no and with some convincing he told me it was okay to take you with me, however, I had to take the four guardians with us." Tamaki replied "What! All four! But that's insane!" Sakura replied "I know therefore we are going with two, Tamaki responded with a smile and a wink. REALLY!" Sakura replied in a higher pitch than usual. "Yes, so we are going with my soon to be husband Takuma and one of the guardians Yuuichi ." Tamaki replied Sakura blushed at the mention of Yuuichi 's name, she had liked him deeply, she had fallen for him the moment he had save her from downing two years ago, she would dream to feel his lips on hers again. "uhm sakura you spacing out again, and why are you blushing?" she heard Tamaki asked "nothing I am just to pumped up for my first time to earth surface, this is going to be great!" Sakura couldn't not contain her excitement. she screams and hugged Tamaki. "Well then come on let's get going block head!" Sakura said as she pulls along Tamaki. "Uh? Block head? Wait who are you calling block head Sakura?! Tamaki replied with a giggle as they made the way to the front of the palace where the two guardians was waiting on them. As they exit the front of the palace double doors, they both was greeted by Takuma and Yuuichi . "your Highness" they both said with the bowing of their head. Sakura never liked it when others bowed to her, it was belittling to others, she always thought. "Come here big brother!" Sakura said as she quickly pulled Takuma into a hug and turn to hug Yuuichi next, but she lingered a bit longer hugging Yuuichi closing her eyes and taking in his sent before letting him go. "I take it you exited to be visiting the surface world?!" Takuma said with a chuckle. Yes, I sure am" Sakura replied. The four of them made their way to the secret passage way to the teleportic center. "Okay my lady hold on tight this might be a little uneasy for you since it's your time, but the nauseated feeling will pass after you reach earth" Yuuichi explain to her. "UH? What nauseated feeling?" Sakura asked him, no sooner the words left her lips Sakura felt a certain urge to vomit. And then they were beam to the earth's surface. When they got to the earth Sakura heaved under the pressure of earth atmosphere, she wasn't expecting this, she spend her entire life imaging how thing would be and now that she is finally here, she could hardly breathe, she felt like someone was holding on to her wind pipe, squeezing tightly, panic settle in her, felt the hot tears run down her cheeks and she felt the weight of her body and the gravy of it all as her leg gave up under her. Sakura heard echoes of questions, but they sounded so far away and saw the light getting darker, her vision blurrier and saw hands reaching to her, but darkness was pulling her under like the raging sea, she couldn't fight it anymore, it was to much for her, she was to tired, so she closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the darkness./span/p 


	3. FOR LOVE OR FOR DUTY

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Tamaki in a panic turn to Takuma and Yuuichi, but their expressions was very calm, seeing that Tamaki relax a bit. When no one would speak Tamaki finally did, "well?! Will she be alright?" Tamaki asked in an anxious voice. "Yes my lady, don't worry, she was very overwelled by the change of atmosphere, this is the first time coming here all after; so she should be waking up anytime now" Yuuichi said a slow and sturdy tone". span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter what seem like forever (10 min) Sakura finally started to regain conscious. "Hmmmm my head what just happen?" Sakura said as she slowly opened her eyes. You passed out because your body was not yet use to the surface atmosphere as yet my lady" Yuuichi told her as he put her gently on her feet. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oh! I see, and how long have I been out? Sakura asked, "oh say about 10 to 15 minutes" Tamaki answered which Yuuichi had to carrying you the whole time Tamaki added with a smirk. Sakura cheek went bright red with embarrassment. Yuuichi -san I am so sorry for the trouble I caused to you" Sakura told him bowing her head to him. Princess please you don't have to apologize It was a pleasure" Yuuichi said teasing her a little. Sakura felt her face got even hotter as she blushed. Sakura quickly turn her face. "Why Sakura, are you blushing?" Tamaki teased her along with a giggle. "No! I um- uh- Sakura tried to make an excuse but couldn't. just then Takuma came up to her and took her hands it okay there is nothing to be embarrass about Sakura-sama Yuuichi like you as a little sister and would never cross the line with you okay." Takuma told her. "O-okay "but in Sakura mind she was very disappointed cause secretly she wishes he would./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Sasuke and Naruto was training at the training field near the palace when Itachi came up to where they were. "Hey you two time to take a break, Sasuke, Naruto father request your presence immediately, come on let's go" Itachi told them breaking their heated battle. "I would say I won, wouldn't you? Sasuke said with a smirk." "yeah right I would say we was even baka!" Naruto replied. They both walked up to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, you do know what father wants?" Sasuke asked but Itachi just shrugged his shoulder in response. As they made their way to the crimson palace Sasuke was cut off by Karin. "hey there handsome, you wanna play with me tonight?" Karin asked Sasuke with her hands rubbing his chest. Move! Sasuke said giving her a warning look. "Oh come on Sasuke just a little fun it won't hurt to play with me for a while, would it?!" Karin told him moving her hand from his chest to his face and was about to lean in to kiss him. Sasuke quickly moved away and continue walking. "Serves you right Karin, you just don't seem to get it, Sasuke is just not into you." Naruto said with a snarl. "Shut the hell up beast boy! Who the hell was speaking to you anyway!" Karin retorted. Naruto stop dead in his tracks and turn his cold stare onto Karin: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Naruto responded practically growling. Karin began to back off slowly and before Naruto had the time to pounce on her, Itachi came between them. "ENOUGH! Itachi said with a command powerful enough to shake the ground itself. But Neither Sasuke or Naruto was phrased by it. They already knew what Itachi was capable of when he was upset so this was just a warning nothing to serious. Karin on the other hand was shaking like a leaf. With an amusing grin Naruto give her a one over look, turned and continued on his way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"A few minutes later they got to the king's chambers. "Father you wanted to see us?" Sasuke asked entering the room and bowing his head as he spoke. "Sasuke, Naruto yes, thank you Itachi you may go now" King Uchiha said. "Yes father" Itachi responded with a bow of his head and left the room. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ah Naruto I remembered when you first got here, you was so tiny but look at you now." the king told Naruto and then continue to speak: "I fought alongside your parents, during the cold war(not the great war a second war vampire war on earth) and your father died saving my life. Your mother was a fierce warrior herself and she protected you to the end. They were heroes, and I know we cannot replace your parents Naruto, but I am hoping one day you will see everything I do here is for the betterment of all my sons." The king stated as he walked over to the window and look outside. Naruto was tearful from the king's words but also wondering where this was heading. Taking a deep breath, the king then turns to the two boys standing before him Naruto now you are a man, I am certain now they would be proud to see how strong you've become." the king said as he paused. Naruto was looking at him with confusion now, but he didn't not dear to question the king. The king then turned to Sasuke. and spoke again "Sasuke you were always ruff around the edges always find yourself into trouble, quick to fight, never backing down from a challenge, stubborn and yet these past few years I have seen a change in you, a calm side more deadly calculating, you know how to strategies, you know how to use your opponent weakness against him and you have become strong, you have mastered your abilities and one day will even surpass me." The king said as he pauses again. *what is going on with father* Sasuke style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo sooner did he thought it the words came out his mouth. "Father is there something wrong, what is going on?" Sasuke asked with a worry stare. The king's eyes flashed a furious red. You still yet to hold your tongue while I speak Sasuke!." king/span span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Fugaku said staring at Sasuke with crimson eyes of furry. "I am sorry I spoke out of turn father" Sasuke said bowing his head. Sighing deeply the king spoke again." "as you know there is long history between the Moon Kingdom and the Surface world Particularly our kingdom, and I am sure you also know of the ball that is host every year, in truth you two have never attended because you were to young but now that you have gotten of span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanage you will be attending the Moon Ball this year." Sasuke and Naruto pass a glance at each other. *why do I have this feeling there is more to this* Naruto thought to himself and he glance to Sasuke, as if Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking, he nodded his head in agreement. The king continued to speak after another of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"For the peace of the two clans king Haruno and myself along with the agreement of the other clan off course, has agreed both you and Naruto will take the hand of His youngest daughter Princess Sakura and Princess Hinata Hyuga From the Hyuga clan hands in marriage. "WHAAAAAAAT! Sasuke said in outrage. I WILL NOT! Sasuke answered with a growl eyes blazing red with furry. With one cold look from the king and a mental blast he flew Sasuke back and pin him to the door. "YOU DEAR GROWL AT ME BOY! YOU SEEM TO FORGET YOUR PLACE! NOT ONLY WILL YOU MARRY HER BUT YOU WILL GIVE ME AN HEIR AS WELL! King Fugaku said tighten his mental grip on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke cursed mentally. Hearing the commotion Queen Mikoto quickly ran from the bedroom balcony. As she came into the room she took in a sharp breath. FAGAKU UCHIHA YOU LET GO OF HIM NNNOW! Mikoto yelled at him. But the king did not heeled, the fact that Sasuke had defied him yet again had pushed him surpass his point. FAKAGU YOU ARE KILLING HIM DAMNIT! LET GO OF HIM PLEASE! Mikoto told him again but this time in fear replaced by anger. Then finally with the calming of his rage he let go. Sasuke fell hard to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Mikoto quickly got to his side along with Naruto. Looking back at him Naruto thought to himself that the king indeed was scary when angered. Turning his graze back to "Sasuke you alright baka?" Naruto asked him helping him to his feet. "I will live" Sasuke said huskily. Father did you really have intent to kill me? your own son?" Sasuke throw the accusation at him like venom from a rattle mouth. But the king only response was "you will not disobey me again, you shall marry the Moon princess Sakura Haruno or else I will make sure you are executed, that goes for you to Naruto if you decide to refuse" Mikoto stepped in then "Fugaku what is all this about? Why did I not know of this arrangement?" Mikoto asked him but the king did not answer all he did was turn his back I will give you 10 days to decide. "WHAT! 10 days! WHY? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke asked trying to control his rage. For in the next 10 days the Moon ball will be held, and on that day, we will announce the proposals to both princesses" the king said as he walked away. Sasuke grinded his teeth in frustration. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke then turn to his mother, "Mother I refuse to follow this order, I rather die!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke said, "Sasuke please I have already lost one son to darkness I do not want to lose another", Mikoto said as blood shed tears wet her cheeks. Sasuke quickly wipe them and hug her, "okay mother, just because of you I will do it nothing else".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSasuke told her. Smiling she kiss him gently on his cheek and silently walked to the direction of the king./span/p 


	4. VAMPIRES

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Sakura walked in amazement as she took in the beauty of every scenery. Oh wow it is so beautiful, I can't believe you were able to see all of this Taki!" Sakura told Tamaki as they walked through the city's market. They then reach to the street corner where all the street flea Market vendors stood selling different items, from Jewelry to clothing and even shoes, Sakura stop at one of the vendors. "Um Tamaki what type of shoes are those? Sakura asked pointed to the laced high heel boots that the vendor advertised. Tamaki laughed at Sakura's astonishment to the items being displayed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It's what the surface dweller's call high heel boots" Tamaki said with a smile. They continue walking through the market though a small path between two clothing stores until they came across more clothing and Jewelry stores. Ah I think we arrived at the place. On the top of the building read Amelia's Bridal and Gown store. Sakura made a weird face as she looked at the warn out build with strange color paint. "Are you sure this is the place Tamaki?" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSakura asked her sister. Both Takuma and Yuuichi both give Sakura a gentle stare and then look to Tamaki willing her to tell Sakura the true purpose of them being there. "What?! Why do you all stare at me like that?" Sakura asked them with the hairs at the back of her neck standing. "Um Sakura this place is not your usual Shopping market" Tamaki told her taking her hand gently. Sakura in return stared at her not liking where this was going. "what do you mean not usual? Then what is it?" Sakura asked getting anxious. sighing Deeping it's—Tamaki started to say but was interrupted by Yuuichi. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"My lady this whole area is the vampire district." Yuuichi replied before Tamaki had a change to answer. "uh! Sakura replied tilting her head to the side in confusion. They all laughed at her. Stomping her foot and yelling at them to stop laughing Sakura walked off pist off. Yuuichi I think you better go get her before she gets herself into a dangerous situation" Tamaki said with a chuckle. "Yes, my lady" he replied as he quickly went after Sakura. Sakura was furious as she stomped out on them. *stupid Yuuichi and his Stupid jokes, vampire's ha! Everybody knows these creatures don't exist, who the hell he thought I was stupid! * Sakura thought. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSakura was so upset that she wasn't registering which way she was going, she passes through one alley after the another and end up in an unfamiliar area. When Sakura finally calm down she realized she was lost. *Shit! How did I get here? * she thought. This place was even more creepy than the other old creepy looking building where they all were. Sakura quickly tried to retrace her foot steps to get back to the others but only end up at a dead end. *oh great just great Sakura, your first time on this planet and you manage to get yourself lost! * "GREAT! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!" Sakura shouted out of frustration. She stomps back out of the alley way and walk down another path even more disturbing than the others, as she walked the path she started to hear restless steps behind her, the hairs at the back of neck stood up. Getting scared Sakura quicken her step. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Sasuke still fuming from the encounter with his father decided to go for a walk to clear his head, Naruto had offer to go with him, but he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts for a while. As he walked through the market place and through the back of the abandon part of the ruins, Sasuke senses was heighten, sudden awareness that he was being followed by three rouge Vampires. * hmm did they really thought they can sneak up on me* Sasuke thought as he continues to walk but slowly placing a firm grip on his sword. "you guys want to tell me why you are following me?" Sasuke said stopping but not turning to watch them. "I was just curious to know why the Prince would be doing here, in such a place, by himself." One the vampire said in a derisive tone. "I don't see why that should be any concern of yours where I choice to go" Sasuke replied turning around finally facing them. The one on the far right was huge with eyes of crimson. The two other who fall to the back hissed, fangs bearing ready to attack. "well you see Prince Sasuke! I own this domain and you are not welcome among this part, you who sit carefully guarded in your palace, and you dear to step into my domain and speak to me like you have authority here…(laugh)" the rogue leader responded. "is that so" Sasuke replied with a smirk well I am here now so what do you intend to do about it?" Sasuke asked with a widening smirk. Fury lit up in the vampire eyes then as he signaled the two other rouge vampires to attack Sasuke. but with little effect the two vampires met the end to Sasuke blade. Sasuke then yawn, which infuriated the vampire even more, he attacked Sasuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"As Sakura made a left into another path, she found her self blocked off with another dead end * oh shit! What should I do now? I can tell someone, or something, was following me* no sooner as she thought this three-figure appeared before Sakura. *shit! shit! Thought sakura, with a shaky voice Sakura asked them to kindly to let her pass. But the three guys or what seems like guys chuckle evilly. "well hello pretty lady, I haven't seen you in this part, could you be lost?" one of them stated. "Hmmm and you smell soooo delicious" another said. Shaking even more Sakura backed up slowly pressing herself to the dead-end wall. Sakura tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs they step out of the lingering shadows and into the light, Sakura grasp and three hungry crimson pair of eyes with fangs bearing stared at her. *holy shit! They weren't lying! They're—they're vampires! * Sakura thought in horror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Yuuichi looked for Sakura with urgency, he couldn't believe that he had lost sight of her, *if anything would to happen to her not only would they have his head but the head of Takuma as well, and that would surely break Lady Tamaki heart. No! he needed to find her, he must! * Yuuichi thought as he once again summoned the location spell to find Sakura and finally got a location on her and sense her fear. he quickly raced to her location* hold on Princess I'm coming* he thought as he rushes to her aide /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Tamaki paced for serval minutes until Takuma came over to place his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace, "Tamaki relax will you, I am sure Sakura is fine, Yuuichi span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwill never let anything happen to Sakura, he is probably having a heard time calming her down to get her to return with him, you should know how stubborn Sakura could be when she made up her mind." Takuma told her as he kissed her gently on her forehead. Tamaki give a slight moan as she melt into his embrace. "Oh alright, fine, but if anything, happen to her you know what would happen" Tamaki told him looking up to him now with tear filled eyes. "I know princess, I know, Sakura will be okay." Takuma told her kissing her gently to calm her nerves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p 


	5. ENCOUNTER

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Don't worry princess we just want to have a little fun with you, another said as they took another step to her, Sakura wanted to scream but the lump in her throat blocked it, or maybe it was just the fear of seeing the creatures before her.* was this it, was this how she will meet her end by the hands of blood thirsty vampires?* Sakura thought as Hot tears started running down her cheeks. Just then something came crashing through the wall. Sakura jumped out of her skin and automatically looked to the area of the crash. Sakura took an automatic step back as she saw what crashed into the wall. Just as she did that the creature cursed. "SHIT! BOSS!" They said in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSakura backed up some more hoping that whatever that had crashed into the wall would not notice her. *maybe this is my chance to escape as the others are distracted* as Sakura thought backing up and ready to bolt. Then creature then turn it's graze on Sakura. Fear immediately took hold of her, she couldn't move. The creature slowly got to his feet and was completely fixed on her now. "what do we have here?" he said as he took a deep breath. "well, well, well this must be my lucky day after all, aren't you far away from home princess!" the creature said with a smirk. But before he had time to move to her the creature hiss in pain and he flew in the air and landed on the ground where the other vampires stood. *what the hell is going on? * Sakura thought. As if to answer her question, a tall black raven hair boy came through the hole in the wall with a sword in his right hand and eyes blazing red in furry. Gasping Sakura instinctly step back. If she thought these guys over there was dangerous, this one right there made them look like babies. Sakura examined him fascinated by his features, the way his face look, the way he held his sword, the way his clothes held his body, he was gorgeous but dangerous. At least he didn't notice her, and she prayed that he didn't. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Summoning all the pint up rage that he had he threw the vile and savage rouge vampire flying through the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs the wall came tumbling down, he can hear another set of rouges on the other side, but there was something else,*no not something else* he thought someone. But he couldn't lose focus now, this beast had insulted him, and for that it was unforgivable. As the creature was distracted by whatever it was Sasuke took this opportunity to send the creature flying 3 feet back to where the rest of his minions stood. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe heard the creature cursed as he landed on the ground. As Sasuke step through the hole in the wall, a sweet sent of cherry blossom and jasmine came rushing through his nose, the sent immediately arose his hunger to feed but he was to focus on the rogues in front of him to be distracted. With lightning speed, he took out two of the rouge vampires and then turn his graze to the other, with light work he killed the other one. But as he turns to kill the leader, the leader quickly took something, or should I say someone by their neck. "If you make one more step towards me, I will kill her!" the leader said. Then there it was as the sunshine upon her, it looked like an angel in the sunlight, her pink hair was long and free, her skin radiated and glowed with the sun, her face was beautiful, her lips as full and rosie cherry and her body curvy in all the right places, the way her clothes hugged her body. *fuck Sasuke focus damn it! * Sasuke thought as took long strides towards the vampire." Do you honestly think you are any match for me, to think you do is insulting to me! Sasuke said still walking towards them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Sakura became even more nervous as the creature cling on to her neck squeezing it even tighter as the boy got closer. "So, do you think that I will not kill her young Prince?" the creature snarled at him. "No you will not, you will take your hands off her neck, then you will walk over to me and allow me to kill you" Sasuke said calmlyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe vampire laugh, "oh you entertain me young Prince, what makes you think I will do such a thing, don't tell me you haven't smell how delicious she is? Or maybe you want her for yourself then?" the rogue leader taunting him a bit. The boy laughed, *what the hell is he talking about, I need to get out of here, Yuuichi, Takuma, Tamaki pleeeeeease help me* the creature then lowered his mouth fangs expose and ready sink into Sakura neck. Sakura started to scream, and as she did so what seem like a blast of sun clocked her which burn the vampire on contact, the creature hiss and quickly let go of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Picking up on Sakura's scream Yuuichi as fast as he could rushed to the area where she was. When he finally got there, Sakura had activated her divine powers. "PRINCESS!" Yuuichi said as he rushed to her side it was difficult to touch her in this state. he quickly spoke the incantations that was taught to them to control her in that instant. Sakura snapped out of her trance and collapsed as he quickly caught her. Yuuichi then turn his gaze on to the raven hair boy who was now removing his blade out of the chest of the creature. *who the hell is he? Was he enemy or foe, will he attack us? * Yuuichi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs if he heard what Yuuichi was thinking, he then turn to meet Yuuichi gaze, Yuuichi know he wouldn't be able to fight with Sakura like this, but then the boy place his katana back in his scabbard scoffed and walked away. Sighing in relief, Yuuichi span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwatched Sleeping Sakura in his arms wishing things were different, at one point he really had feeling for Sakura and maybe he still did, but he had to burry all of it for the Princess was already betrothed to someone else and he knew very well that the Princess was always and will always be out of his reach./span/p 


End file.
